We'll all be Smiling in the End
by moontoga29
Summary: 'As long as we keep moving forward for what we believe in, it will be all right! We'll all be smiling in the end! I recited those words as though they were some sort of charm…' Sonnet Corona based on Allen's above quote.


**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino, TV Tokyo, Funimation and TMS, (As far as I know that's all of them) and seeing as my name is moontoga29, I do not own D. Gray-man, making this story solely for entertainment purposes.**

**A/N: Hello! So this is my D. Gray-man Sonnet Corona, We'll All Be Smiling in the End. For those of you who don't know, a sonnet corona is a grouping of seven sonnets (a type of poetry of abab cdcd efef gg form) about a certain theme, normally love or whatnot. Shakespeare's sonnets were in iambic pentameter and I TRIED to stick with that. (Also in an actual sonnet corona the first line of each sonnet in the sonnet corona would be the last line of the previous sonnet, but obviously that wouldn't work here, so screw that rule). The reason I wrote this sonnet corona was a) I liked Allen's quote and I wanted to expand on how poetic it was and b) Ever since I had finished a sonnet corona that I ****had been working for 9 months for this one play I'm writing, I have gotten a lot better at writing sonnets and wanted to do another! So, Voila!**

**Not many WARNINGS aside from VIOLENCE and CHARACTER DEATH in the first sonnet, but really, who doesn't know that Mana died? An additional warning is MOONTOGA29 CAN NOT GUARUNTEE THE EPICNESS OF HER POETRY SKILLS. (She also speaks in third person in warnings...for _some _reason).**

**Also, sorry about the slowness of my update, I was focusing on my works that aren't fanfiction, but I'll be sure to tweak my priorities to get these oneshots/poems out more quickly throughout the summer. Oh and by the way, for the 3 people who participated in the poll on my profile, I did listen to your votes and I hope you enjoy this! Please everyone keep on voting, it helps me prioritize!**

**VERY IMPORTANT! Thanks to all my reviewers, favouriters, alerters and voters, I really appreciate your support and comments! I am also deeply sorry that I couldn't think of any names for you except for adding er to the end of whatever action you did...I'll have to think of a better name for you all as a whole. Something like Nerdfighters only not already taken...**

**I'll get back to you all on that.**

**Wihtout further ado...smiles and butterflies and rainbows and all that _fun_ stuff...**

**Yay for sarcasm.**

* * *

We'll all be Smiling in the End

.

A silly phrase from a silly white face,

Two tragic clowns who brightly dance around.

The young one's eyes, so light, shine in their haste,

As the clowns dance until one hits the ground.

Those eyes are now stained with water and red,

The other tragic clown held in his arms.

The bloodsoaked clown fades like a streelight's bed,

Their face-paint lost inside midnight alarms.

As the child cries the father makes amends,

He vows, "you will be smiling in the end."

.

A poor wandering child still wears a guise,

And smiles through the sorrow of his fate.

He walks along with bright and fiery eyes,

Mirroring joy despite his weary state.

Mere echoes of white, red flashes of stains,

The cursed boy won't shed a tear for his woes.

He always smiles and walks forward again,

A wanderer to sooth all crying souls.

His dance continues as a beloved friend,

He smiles, "we'll all be smiling in the end."

.

A tortured girl who dances on the wind,

Her breath calls the breeze and her tears the rain.

She dances for her loved ones who've been singed,

And cries to wash the poison from their veins.

Through broken bones and burning tears she fights,

As she has always had to bleed to do.

But all her bloody days soon become nights,

Where she can dream of days she longs to view.

Plagued by nightmares of hopes that have been spent,

She dreams they'll all be smiling in the end.

.

A grinning mask, he plays the role of fool,

And for the world he is but a trickster.

Bound by the times to loneliness so cruel,

He unveils the truth as a mere actor.

He views their war through calculating eyes,

And sees it for its madness and its sin.

In the background he hears their hopeful lies,

But can't think of a way that they can win.

Ignoring a wisdom that years have lent,

He thinks, "we might be smiling in the end."

.

A scowling soldier knows but the moonlight,

Dark ink on his pale skin belies his curse.

A million glowing petals cloud his sight,

And shiver at his sigh so cold and hoarse.

The shadows cry and glint about his blade,

And cast an eerie frown throughout the day.

Why believe that destroyers can be saved,

In a world that is so dreary and gray?

Cracking the dream he knows is but for rent,

He doubts they'll all be smiling in the end.

.

A nightmare image, gold and gray and vile,

With biting grins that speak with gleeful coos.

Their piercing gaze will turn our hearts to bile,

And haunt our every step with its dark muse.

All of their pleasure, lust, bonds, will and dreams,

Will rip all smiles from our memory.

Tearing lingering hopes and battered seams,

They'll dance in blood and kill us idly.

Voicing a dark truth that we can't consent,

They mock, "we'll all be smiling in the end."

.

A dark order of lost and lonely souls,

We vainly fight for faded summer skies.

We all walk, dance, grin and scowl in our roles,

And recite the words that charm our star-crossed lives.

Whatever may happen, we'll still be us,

If we all keep walking, we'll be alright.

We'll face the bitter battles if we must,

For if we do we'll see that silent night.

We walk forward for what we believe in,

We hope, "we'll all be smiling in the end."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so again I hope everyone enjoyed my poem and if you didn't PLEASE review and help me to improve my poetic prowess, I'd really like to pursue this properly.**

**A lot of p words in that line. Whew.**

**Oh and in case any one was confused, the first sonnet was Mana and Allen, the second was Allen, the third Lenalee, the fourth Lavi, the fifth Kanda, the sixth the Noah an d the seventh The Black Order as a whole.**

**Yay, clarification!**

**If you're wondering about the periods between the sonnets, I couldn't find a way to create a line break in Web Documents on FanFiction . Net (br and p don't work) so I just half-assed it.**

**And once again I'd really like to hear from you guys even if it's just a sentence, any type of feedback helps. (I know that not all of us have the time to post a gigantic review detailing every nuance of every story). Thanks for reading.**

**Before I go, I just wanted to share with you all a story in the life of moontoga29, DGM fanfic author extraoridinare. Whilst I was signing in to FanFiction . Net today, I typed in my password wrong. So the page refreshed and it gave me that error code and then those two twisted words that you have to type back in to prove that you are, you know, a human being capable of cognition and whatnot. And the two word phrase that I had to decipher and input was: Before Macaroni. Like any other person, I found the pairing of these two words to be the most beautiful two word phrase that had ever graced my unworthy ears and proceeded to declare that I must name something after it, like a band or story or something.**

**No moral and no real punchline, just randomness and macaroni!**

**A happy unhello to you all ~ moontoga29**


End file.
